the_blacklistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Robert Knepper
Robert Knepper (* 8. Juli 1959 in Fremont, Ohio) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben 'Privatleben' Robert Knepper wuchs in Maumee, Ohio, in der Nähe von Toledo bei seinen Eltern auf. Sein Vater war Tierarzt, seine Mutter arbeitete in einem Theater in der Requisite. Die Arbeit seiner Mutter weckte schon früh Kneppers Interesse an der Schauspielerei. Er spielte in seiner Jugend häufig bei High-School-Auftritten und in kleinen Theatern mit. Nach dem Verlassen der Maumee High School 1977 ging er auf die Northwestern University um dort Drama zu studieren. Während dieser Zeit spielte er auch viele professionelle Rollen in Chicago. Sein Studium brach er vor dem Abschluss ab und zog nach New York City, wo er weiter am Theater arbeitete. 'Karriere' Obwohl Knepper nie geplant hatte in Filmen oder Fernsehprojekten mitzuwirken, begann er seine Film- und Fernsehkarriere 1986 in einer Folge der Fernsehserie The Paper Chase und dem Film That's Life! – So ist das Leben von Blake Edwards. Später wirkte er in D.O.A. – Bei Ankunft Mord (1988), Renegades (1989), Gas, Food, Lodging (1992), Blaze of Glory – Flammender Ruhm (1990), Ermordet am 16. Juli (1993), Alle sagen: I love you (1996) von Woody Allen, Phantoms (1998), Love & Sex (2000), Species III (2004), Hostage – Entführt (2005), Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) von George Clooney und Hitman – Jeder stirbt alleine (2007) mit. Außerdem hatte Knepper viele Gastauftritte in Fernsehserien wie Law & Order, Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier, Nikita, New York Undercover, Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager, Seven Days – Das Tor zur Zeit, Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme, L.A. Law, Profiler, South Beach, Mord ist ihr Hobby, CSI: Miami und The West Wing. Von 2005 bis 2009 spielte er Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell in der US-Serie Prison Break. 2006 wurde er dafür als Bester Nebendarsteller bei den Satellite Awards nominiert. In Deutschland war er Anfang 2009 im Film Transporter 3 zu sehen, als Gegenspieler von Jason Statham. In der US-Serie Heroes trat er 2009-10 während der 4. Staffel als Samuel Sullivan auf. 2011 sah man ihn in der Serie von A&E Network Breakout Kings in der Rolle des Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell, die er bereits in der Serie Prison Break gespielt hatte. 2013 konnte man ihn als Tommy Phelps in der Serie The Blacklist sehen. Filmografie *1986: Wild Thing *1986: L.A. Law – Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (L.A. Law, Fernsehserie – Einige Episoden) *1986: That’s Life! So ist das Leben (That’s Life!) *1987: Unbekannte Dimensionen: The Twilight Zone (Fernsehserie, Episode 2x09) *1987: Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Fernsehserie, Episode 1x10) *1987: NAM – Dienst in Vietnam (Tour of Duty, Fernsehserie, Episode 1x06) *1988: D.O.A. – Bei Ankunft Mord (D.O.A.) *1990: Blaze of Glory – Flammender Ruhm (Young Guns II) *1991: Session Man *1991: Straßenkinder (Where the Day Takes You) *1993: Ermordet am 16. Juli (When the Bough Breaks) *1993–1996: Mord ist ihr Hobby (Murder, She Wrote, Fernsehserie, 3 Episoden) *1995: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, Episode 6x02) *1996: Jung, weiblich, gnadenlos (Jaded) *1996: Alle sagen: I love you (Everyone Says I Love You) *1996: Tote schweigen nicht *1998: Phantoms *1998: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (Fernsehserie, Episode 4x16) *1999: Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (Fernsehserie, Episode 6x07) *1999: Born To Kill – Tödliche Erinnerungen (Absence of the Good) *2000: Seven Days – Das Tor zur Zeit (Seven Days, Fernsehserie, Episode 2x15) *2000: Profiler (Fernsehserie, Episode 4x20) *2000: Nikita (Fernsehserie, Episode 4x18) *2000: Love & Sex *2001: The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (The West Wing, Fernsehserie, Episode 2x15) *2001: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x09) *2002: Verschüttet – Das Wunder von Pennsylvania (The Pennsylvania Miners’ Story) *2002: Haunted (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x01) *2004: CSI: Miami (Fernsehserie, Episode 3x11) *2003–2005: Carnivàle (Fernsehserie) *2004: Species III *2005: Hostage – Entführt (Hostage) *2005: Good Night, and Good Luck. *2005–2009: Prison Break (Fernsehserie) *2007: Hitman – Jeder stirbt alleine (Hitman) *2008: Turok: Son of Stone (Sprecher) *2008: Der Tag, an dem die Erde stillstand (The Day the Earth Stood Still) *2008: Transporter 3 *2009: Heroes (Fernsehserie, 19 Episoden) *2010: Stargate Universe (Fernsehserie, 6 Episoden) *2010: Chase (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x03) *2011: Shameless (Fernsehserie, 2 Episoden) *2011: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, Episode 6x08) *2011: Armageddon 2012 – Die letzten Stunden der Menschheit (Earth’s Final Hours) *2011: Breakout Kings (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x03) *2012: Code Name Geronimo (Fernsehfilm) *2012: My Way – Ein Leben für das Chanson (Cloclo) *2013: Cult (Fernsehserie, 13 Episoden) *2013: R.I.P.D. *2013: Percy Jackson – Im Bann des Zyklopen (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) *2013: The Blacklist (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x05) *2013: Mob City (Fernsehserie, 6 Episoden) *2014: Arrow (Fernsehserie, Episode 2x14) *2014: Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1) en:Robert Knepper es:Robert KnepperKategorie:Schauspieler